


N't'res

by jane_potter



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Romance, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-12
Updated: 2010-03-12
Packaged: 2017-10-17 04:00:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/172673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jane_potter/pseuds/jane_potter





	N't'res

Just inside the bedroom doorway, Sarek paused. The stern slope of his eyebrows gentled considerably and he felt, not at all for the first time, that the day's pressures had slid from his shoulders at the sight before him.

Amanda stood at the window, the glass tint lightened to allow every ray of the sunset's light to stream into the room. Her very pregnant body was silhouetted by the light, curving full and huge against the copper-crimson rays. The faint waves of her dark, curling human hair were sheened with scarlet, and her sun-freckled face carried even more of a red tone than usual. Sarek's gaze traced her affectionately, taking in the contented softness of her mouth and the way Amanda's hands rested protectively over the swell of her full stomach.

"Amanda," Sarek said, drawing her attention as he crossed the room to her, "you should not be standing. Your feet hurt enough as it is."

"I just wanted to watch the sunset," she explained with a tired smile, but allowed him to draw her over to the bed. Though he watched carefully for signs of instability, Sarek had to admit that her stride was far more even than any Vulcan woman's would have been at a similar stage of pregnancy.

He sat down on the bed next to her and smoothed down the gauzy fabric of Amanda's maternity gown over her belly as she relaxed against the pillows. Beneath his palm, her flesh was firm and cool. Amanda lay her own hand over his, guiding it over the huge curve with a faint smile. Sarek thumbed the small nub of Amanda's bellybutton, drawing a laugh from her.

"Oh my god," she whispered, a distant and dazed expression on her face. "Nine months, Sarek. It's been nine months."

"Your composure at this time is remarkable," he told her, kissing her fingertips with his own. "Most Vulcan females remain constantly bedridden at this point."

"Most human females would have already given birth by this point," Amanda chuckled. She rubbed his knuckles, the gesture mirroring the affection in her tone. "But my Vulcan son has a while yet to go, I suppose."

Sarek raised an eyebrow. "I thought that you had decided not to consult with the doctors on determining the sex of our child."

"I haven't," Amanda told him. She placed her other hand over her stomach. "It's just... he feels like a he."

"You have felt telepathic contact already?"

"I think so," admitted Amanda. "Last night, and some more this afternoon around lunchtime... he's fond of candied yams, this one."

Amanda gave a slight gasp of surprise when Sarek leaned down and pressed his forehead against her stomach, his fingers spreading into a mind meld arrangement on the crest of her girth. The feeling of his mind gently probing her consciousness was different than usual, with an odd echo. Through their bond she felt the faint constant connection sharpen as they came into mental contact, but there was a strange secondary sensation at the same time, like a knock from the outside, as he sought a second separate consciousness inside her body. She held her breath and waited silently, seeing the ripples and eddies of her body through Sarek's eyes while he searched for her unborn child's mind.

"He is strong. A very powerful telepath," Sarek murmured, his voice distinctly awed. Amanda smiled and stroked his hand supportively, for rare was the time that Sarek outwardly displayed the depth of his emotions. He raised his head and looked at her. "Infants do not usually develop telepathy until the eleventh month."

"He is a he, then?"

Sarek hesitated. "I apologise, Amanda. I have accidentally disclosed the sex of our child. I know that you wished it to be a surprise--"

"Never mind," Amanda laughed, interrupting. "I already knew, Sarek. I suppose it was a little silly to think I could have that kind of surprise in a telepathic family."

He looked faintly mystified. "The child's abilities are not yet that refined, Amanda. You are psi-neutral. You could not have known."

"I knew," she repeated with an enigmatic smile. "Mothers just know."

Sarek sat back and gazed at Amanda, taking in the sight of his wife as she reclined against the headboard, her hair falling about her shoulders in loose waves, the half-translucent white gown pushed up around her knees with natural carelessness. _Mothers just know_ , indeed-- since her belly had begun to develop a pronounced curve in the third month, revealing the nature of the event taking place inside her, Amanda had seemed to take on a new glow. The strange, profound dignity of her gaze and motion had only increased in inverse proportion to her growing size and ungainliness of her gait, something which Sarek found irrational and confusing to no end. And yet there was no denying that something had changed in Amanda, which he could seemingly attribute to nothing other than the life growing inside of her.

"Penny for your thoughts, Sarek."

His gaze lingered on the nearly imperceptible caress of her fingertips over her stomach. It struck him as deeply erotic. "You resemble a goddess."

Amanda let out a laugh of shock, her eyes going wide. "Me? Sarek, I've gotten fat and bitchy, not divine. That's really unlike you."

"We Vulcans have our gods," he told her firmly. He pulled off his outer robes in order to join her more comfortably on the bed, assuming a crosslegged meditation pose on the mattress. Amanda edged her legs apart to let him sit between them, and he took one of her swollen feet into his lap and began to massage it. "You resemble a fertility idol, N't'res. In Standard, she is called... Netyris, I believe."

"Overweight and nauseous?" Amanda joked.

"Bountiful and strong," returned Sarek seriously. "Vulcan women look upon you with envy, my wife. You are strong enough to remain on your feet when pain forces them to stay abed. Your body grows fuller as the child grows, not merely heavier and more difficult to manage."

"Vulcan women carry the baby so much lower on the hips, Sarek," Amanda reminded him. "It's not me, it's evolution."

Shaking his head in adamant refusal, Sarek reached out and touched her belly again. Beneath his palm, the infant kicked at just that moment, sending a jolt of surprise up his arm. It was with alarm and awe that Sarek felt his heart literally skip a beat, its semiconscious rhythm disturbed by the overwhelming flood of love that rose inside of him without warning. At that moment, it was not human emotion he felt, but the primal, blood-rooted urges of his ancestors, the Vulcans of old whose lives had been ruled by fires such as the one in Sarek's chest, which whispered in the voice of crackling flames, _Mine_.

Amanda caught the warmth of his feelings through their bond and her face glowed. Eyes sparkling with joy, she looked back at Sarek. Her fingers kissed his, uniting and intertwining with each other over the full moon swell of her body. Her flesh was as cool and soothing as the balm of her gentle mind to his.

Closing his eyes, Sarek lowered his head and rested his cheek against Amanda's stomach once more, his hand sliding slowly from the bump of her navel to the crease of her hipbone. "Though I anticipate with much eagerness the day you will join the world, my son," he murmured, "you must yet give your mother and I five more months of time alone."

He pressed his lips against Amanda's belly, feeling her pulse through the thin gown. Shifting position to lay on his front on the bed, Sarek trailed a line of human kisses from her navel downwards, his sun-chapped lips catching slightly on the delicate fabric. Though he could no longer see Amanda's face over the swell of her stomach, Sarek heard her inhale sharply, and her knees fell open a little farther.

Starting at the delicate rondure of her anklebones, Sarek ran his hands up her legs, caressing the sensitive hollows behind her knees and travelling upwards until he found the hem of the gown. He slid it up slowly, kissing every inch of the skin and muscle on Amanda's thighs as it was revealed. She moaned softly, trying to arch her back up beneath the weight of her belly.

"Patience as I worship, my lady," he murmured against her inner thigh. Amanda's breath caught in a laugh that shook her calves against his shoulders.

" _I love you_ ," Amanda said in Vulcanir, her voice low and breathless. She used the word that was not and could never be Terran 'love', but something deeper, more powerful, beyond the bounds of simple emotion which Vulcans so denied, with insinuations of interconnection on multiple levels and the innate implication of of two halves being completed as one.

" _I love you as well_ ," Sarek replied gently, his mouth lingering over one particular area of skin until it had flushed a deep rose. " _As I love our child_."

"Love our child in five months," ordered Amanda impatiently, switching back to Standard, "and love me _now_ , Sarek."

He knew she felt the emotion that would have been a smile through their bond. Complying with the request, he sat up and began to unbutton the gown, every bit of his attention focused solely on her. Amanda made no move to help, merely watching with a mysterious half-smile on her lips as Sarek undressed her. With a sharp breath of anticipation, he drew back the billowing garment to reveal Amanda's full, pregnant shape, clad only in the skintight underclothing that covered her body from shoulders to hips.

Kneeling over Amanda, Sarek unfastened the magnetic clasps that ran in a line from the notch of her clavicles to her breastbone. No longer supported by the tight fabric, her breasts fell heavy and swollen against her chest when he slid the sleeves of the undergarment from Amanda's shoulders. Wetness in the absorbent cloth of the cups showed where her nipples had leaked milk.

Sarek faltered at the sight, as surprised and aroused as ever at how much Amanda's figure had changed. Growth in the breasts was all but unheard of in Vulcan women, who could rely on their mates to nurse the young. Amanda, however, had become so full-breasted, and her stomach so round in an unfamiliar place, that she had needed to be fitted with undergarments especially tailored to her. And yet she remained seemingly oblivious to her own beauty in Sarek's eyes as her body bloomed like a Terran rose.

" _T'relta u-xoan tn'at_ ," Sarek told her softly, breathing the syllables against the valley between her breasts. _Motherhood becomes you_. He cupped the cool heaviness of one breast in his hand momentarily, drawing a soft sigh from Amanda, then slid his hands down her body, systematically opening the clasps of the undergarment until he reached the end of them.

Moving down, Sarek put an arm beneath the small of Amanda's back and lifted her hips up gently in order to pull the one-piece garment over her belly and hips. Amanda smiled beatifically at him and kicked the undergarment off onto the floor, her legs drifting open for him.

Drawing a deep breath of contentment, Sarek lay down between her legs once more. Her sex was already glistening, delicate and human-pink. The first grazing touch of his lips brought an outright moan from Amanda, followed by a more urgent shuddering whimper as his tongue delved into her, deep and sure with purpose.

The brush of Amanda's soft wiry pubic hair against his nosetip was alien to Sarek, having grown up in a society of beings whose bodies were smooth and bare but for a sleek cap of fiberglass-fine hair on the head. The soft curls of her mons still did not factor into his subconscious conception of an adult woman, and yet... when he buried his nose in them, pressing hard to lave his raspy tongue up her folds, Sarek found again that the scent of musk trapped in her curls nearly intoxicated him. Saliva flooded his mouth as the scent urged him on to more voracious movements, to which Amanda gasped and murmured approvingly.

Sarek strongly suspected pheromones. A thicket of dense hair around the genitals serving as a means to trap pheromones inducing sexual desire was eminently logical, after all. And, taste being closely related to the olfactory glands, the musky smell affected his perception of her fluids in a way which Sarek thoroughly approved. After after repeated testing and countless hours of consideration, Sarek had only been able to classify the taste of Amanda's body as 'dark salt'.

Part of his mind wanted to pursue that tangent of thought once again. Then Amanda let out a sharp gasp and jerked her hips, unconsciously pushing her sex up against his worshipping mouth, and Sarek let the thought go willingly. His attention was far better devoted to pursuing the repetition of a similar reaction, not least for the raw jolt of pleasure he received secondhand from Amanda's unfiltered mind.

Amanda's pelvis tried to rise again as Sarek teased her folds delicately with the tip of his tongue, seeking out the motion which had so pleased her. Hands spread wide over her hips, Sarek pressed them back down to the bed with the gentle, implacable strength that delighted Amanda when she was relaxed and infuriated her when she was feeling impatient.

"Patience," he admonished again mildly, privately amused at the near-reflexive whiff of annoyance the word inspired in Amanda, even as most of her thoughts were a haze of contented enjoyment.

"Don't tease," Amanda murmured in reply, spreading her thighs wider in repeated invitation. Sarek decided that a nonverbal response was the most diplomatic contribution to the conversation.

 _Fortunate that you have tutored me in the art of nonverbal communication_ , he thought archly to her, his tongue occupied once more with long, broad strokes over her clitoris. Amanda laughed out loud in delight, the sound shaking her breasts and belly. Of her mental reply Sarek caught only a smudge of ironic appreciation and what might have been an unfocused fleeting thought concerning his sense of humor.

Lapping at her clitoris with slow, rhythmic movements of his lips and tongue, Sarek was eventually satisfied when Amanda's presence through the bond became a warm fog of lazy pleasure, and he allowed his attention to wander while his body maintained the dedicated rhythm. His hands, still resting absently over her hips, caressed for a moment, his circling fingertips reading the texture and subcutaneous pattern of stretch marks. Then his hands tightened slightly, with utmost consideration for her fragility, the pressure only enough for Sarek's fingertips to barely feel the wings of her iliac crests through flesh soft with pregnancy.

Amanda's body was inherently human beneath his hands, thin-skinned and cool. Slowly, caressing with the pads of his fingers, he slid one hand up the outside of her thigh as far back as he could reach, her legs being bent up at the knee as he lay flat between them. She reacted absently to the touch, humming. Sarek echoed the sound against her slippery folds as his fingers kissed back down her thigh.

It had been once said in Terran history that, despite millennia of adaptations to landbound life, humans were still creatures of the sea, and capable only of survival within the salty ocean of their skins. It was a sentiment which Sarek found both elegantly worded and unerringly accurate. The very core of humanity was ocean and metal, reflected in every facet of the concept.

Amanda was lush with water, her skin breathing it a glossy sheen that slicked all the rondures and curves of her body. Her blood was full of earthen iron; her arousal tasted of salt and mineral, ancient alluvial flavours. As Sarek drank deeper of her, licking, suckling, he drank the water of a river whose wellspring would bear his son and knew it as lifegiving.

To his eager mouth Amanda's hips bucked, surging and rolling like the swells of an ocean. Full and heavy with life, Amanda's body moved to motions with deep primordial roots, and there was power in every movement. She was fertile, his wife, a more bountiful creature than any born of Vulcan's harsh deserts. Life spilled from her in tiny rivulets, milk from her breasts and sweat in a thin sheen from her heaving flanks.

"Sarek, god," she murmured faintly, her consciousness nearly gone in the haze of bliss. "Why do you... always... think of oceans?"

He did, almost as lost in the rhythm and pleasure as she. Cradling her hips to him, Sarek thrust his tongue into her depths and imagined the crash of tidal breakers and they moved like an ocean. Rolling together, all that was both of them flowed and ebbed through the bond until her pleasure was his and his thoughts were hers, and they were peaking, rising, building to a crest that finally peaked with the sharp snap of Amanda's hips and the release of pleasure that thundered through her with the force of a wave against the shore, gravity added to oceanic momentum. She cried out softly, high and animal, and that was the moment that Sarek was struck with the fractionally delayed pulse. With no further warning than a seismic ripple of his spine, he reached his own completion with a single silent surge of his hips against the bed.

Shuddering, Sarek allowed himself to go limp, his head pillowed against Amanda's slack thigh. Above him she was panting, and he could peripherally see her huge belly rising and falling with the force of it. Resting as he was in the valley of Amanda's legs, Sarek's keen ears could hear her pulse throbbing in the delicate tissues of her sex. Holding his silence and movement in deference to Amanda's preference for "afterglow", Sarek found it fascinating to watch her vulva flutter and clench with the aftershocks. Her thigh trembled beneath his head.

His fingers tingled where they lay spread against her belly. And to Sarek, though he knew her as a woman of great strength, she was so tiny, so fragile. Privately, confident that his thoughts through the bond were obscured by Amanda's ebbing pleasure, he marvelled that her small body, grown bountiful and huge, was to be the source of his son.

His son. A Vulcan child, born of the ocean.

There was no more pleasing thought in the world, Sarek decided.


End file.
